Big Brother Gordon
by LiGi
Summary: When his older brothers are arguing Gordon is forced to play the grown up sensible brother to calm them all down and sort things out.


**A/N – Tada! I'm baaaack! *waits for cheering (or disappointed groaning) to stop* Sorry that I sort of vanished off the face of the Earth for a while back there! First my laptop broke, then when I finally mended it my whole village lost internet connection for several weeks because someone thought it would be a good idea to steal the copper from the phone lines (a disadvantage to living in rural England, I'm afraid) and then I was really busy with play rehearsals… but enough with excuses, I am back now!**

**This story is dedicated to everyone who was disrupted by my sudden disappearance, especially Loopstagirl, Louise Hargadon, Teobi, Silver Bee and KayValo87. And thanks to Kaet Huntacwene for giving me the idea for this story and betaing it.**

**Disclaimer: The reason for my long absence was really because I travelled to Tracy Island and bought International Rescue and all of the Thunderbirds from Jeff and I now own… hang on, that was just a dream. Bugger, I still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother Gordon<strong>

_November 2056_

From what Gordon could grasp from his brother's heated argument Virgil had been out with Zoe when he'd run into Scott's ex-girlfriend Casey. They'd talked and apparently Virgil had told Casey about Scott's _new_ girlfriend Gina. Obviously, Scott wasn't particularly pleased about it. He'd yelled at Virgil and then they began shouting at each other, hurling insults back and forth.

Virgil threw the first punch, aimed hard at Scott's jaw. Scott blocked it by grabbing Virgil's arm then shoving him backwards, growling a warning at his brother which Virgil, of course, ignored, lashing his fist forward again. This time it connected with Scott's shoulder and the eldest Tracy narrowed his eyes and swung back, hitting Virgil's chin. The two brothers were quite evenly matched, although Scott had five inches on Virgil, the fifteen year old was broader than, and just as strong as, his older brother and had a hot temper. Lunging forward again, Virgil was stopped when Scott again grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back, bending it uncomfortably and holding him still. Virgil kicked back at Scott's shins, his jaw set forward stubbornly, his eyebrows pulled low over his stormy brown eyes. Scott growled under his breath, hissing fiercely at his violently fighting younger brother.

Gordon watched his brothers, knowing better than to get in between them and try to break up the fight. The best thing to do with Scott and Virgil was to leave them to it and let them get the rage out of their systems. In about ten minutes they would have worked out their annoyance at each other and Virgil would storm off to his room. Once Scott had cleared up any mess the fight had made, he would give his fiery tempered brother half an hour to calm down and then go and apologize. Then everything would be back to normal. The two brothers could never stay angry at each other for long.

Unfortunately, after the first few punches were thrown, John and Alan came to see what the noise was. Alan swore and turned to leave, like Gordon, not wanting to get caught up in the fight but John leapt forward. He tried to step in between the two dark haired Tracys, putting both hands out in a placating gesture. Neither of them seemed to hear John's calming words, anger still at the forefront of their minds.

Virgil's next punch was deflected by Scott and landed instead on John's cheek, before Scott roughly pushed the pale blond away from the fight. John stumbled and tripped, his latest growth spurt having messed with his coordination and balance, making his usually graceful movements clumsy. He tumbled to the floor, catching himself at the last second with an outstretched right hand.

Gordon and Alan both turned towards their fallen brother, Alan asking him if he was all right, Gordon swearing under his breath at his older brothers. Then to Gordon's surprise, Alan turned from John and leapt at Scott's back, dragging the seventeen year old away with all of his strength. Gordon followed his younger brother's lead and pulled the still-fighting Virgil out of Scott's reach as well. Virgil rounded on him, swearing and glowering over Gordon's shoulder at Scott. Scott continued to yell at Virgil, now reprimanding him for his language as well.

"Shut up!" Alan screamed at the two older Tracys, who were both shocked into silence. Alan glared at them both before looking pointedly at John. He was sitting against the couch, his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms curled around his chest. Tears were silently leaking from under his long lashes and a bruise was already forming on his pale cheek where Virgil's fist had caught him.

"Oh, John!" Scott's expression turned to one of horror as he wrenched his arm free from Alan's grasp and dropped to his knees beside John.

"Johnny?" Virgil stepped up to John's other side and gently ran his fingers over John's bruised cheekbone.

"Get away, Virgil." Scott's tone was low and warning but Virgil just growled back and pushed Scott to the side so he could look closer at John.

"For shit's sake! Stop it, both of you!" Gordon had had enough, his temper snapped and he turned to his two dark haired older brothers, his face stormy, displaying his full redhead fury. To his credit, Scott _almost_ hid the flinch. Virgil just stared at Gordon, open mouthed.

"Johnny was just trying to help and you guys ignored him!" Gordon continued yelling. "No. Worse than that. You actually fricking _hurt_ him!" Scott opened his mouth but Gordon narrowed his eyes, "I don't wanna hear it Scott. Get out. Both of you go cool off!"

And they did. With one final glare from both youngest Tracys, Scott and Virgil stormed off; Virgil thudded up the stairs and they heard his bedroom door slam and Scott grabbed a jacket and marched out of the back door. It wasn't really cold enough outside for Scott to _need_ a jacket which made Gordon suspect that he had a packet of cigarettes hidden in the pocket.

As soon as they were both gone, Gordon rushed back to John's side. He put a hand on John's skinny shoulder and his big brother looked up at him with sad ice-blue eyes.

"Why were they angry at me?" John asked in a tiny whisper.

"They weren't, Johnny," Alan was quick to reassure him, sitting down on the floor next to the older blond.

Gordon frowned. "They were being stupid jerks, but they didn't mean it, John." He knew that both of them would be feeling exceptionally bad that they had hurt the quietest brother.

"No, Gordy, don't call them that," John said earnestly. Of course, even though John had been unfairly caught up in Scott and Virgil's fight to the point he had got hurt, he would never say a word against them. That was just the way he was. The other four brothers all found shouting and name calling helped relieve anger, but when John was angry, which was rare in itself, he usually found ways of calming himself without lashing out at the one who had upset him in the first place.

Gordon sighed and put his arm around John's shoulders. "You ok, Johnny?" John nodded, but didn't look up at Gordon. Alan glanced at Gordon questioningly, knowing that that was all they would get out of the older blond but wanting to help all the same.

"Shall I go talk to Scott?" the twelve year old asked, but Gordon shook his head, not wanting his youngest brother to catch Scott smoking. He was pretty sure neither of his blond brothers knew about Scott's latest act of silent rebellion and wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. Gordon always saw himself as a protector of both Alan and John, even though John was older than him, and he liked to think that he could keep them both innocent.

"Nah, I wanna yell at him some more." Gordon grinned, trying to convince Alan he was joking, well, he sort of was, but his oldest brother did need a good telling off. "Then when Virg has calmed a bit I'll go sort him out too." He chuckled, he liked playing the sensible brother, the one that sorted out all of the others' problems. He felt like Scott!

"I'm going to my room," John whispered and pulled himself from Gordon and Alan's embraces, unfolding his long legs and getting carefully to his feet. Gordon watched him leave, a small frown crossing his face. He sighed again and stood up.

"Back in a sec, kiddo," Gordon stated as he walked over to the back door. Alan cleared his throat and Gordon turned back to see his younger brother getting to his feet and raising one eyebrow.

"Who're you calling 'kiddo'? I'm taller than you now remember," Alan said smugly. Gordon glared at his brother; unfortunately, that was true. In the last year Alan had shot up and grown several more inches than Gordon was happy about. His youngest brother was now two inches taller than him, making the redhead the shortest in the family, something he really hated. Gordon considered sticking his middle finger up at Alan but settled instead for a rather childish stuck out tongue and stalked from the room.

He crept out of the back door, quietly sneaking up to where Scott was leaning against a tree at the bottom of the huge yard. As he had suspected; Scott was smoking, a few cigarette ends already stubbed out on the ground at his feet.

"Great hiding place, Scooter," Gordon said sarcastically, as he stepped round the side of the tree. Scott leapt almost a foot in the air, spinning round to face Gordon whilst simultaneously stuffing the cigarette packet and lighter into his pocket and chucking the lit cigarette to the floor and stamping on it.

Gordon smirked at his big brother who was too shocked even to correct Gordon's nickname for him. He _hated _being called 'Scooter'. He looked sheepishly down at the floor, self-consciously shifting his feet to cover the ends that lay on the grass.

"Don't tell Virg," he sighed. Gordon raised his eyebrows. "Or Dad and Grandma," Scott added.

"I wouldn't, Scoot."

Scott scowled, "You're pushing it, kid."

"Fine, _Scott_," Gordon corrected. Despite what his brothers thought, he _did_ know when to stop. "But you know I wouldn't tell Dad or Grandma, bro." His grin turned wicked as he looked up at his oldest brother, "I might tell Virgil though, it's so _fun_ when you guys are arguing." His voice dripped sarcasm and Scott's shoulders slumped.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap but, Gords, he told Casey about Gina!"

"Um… so?"

"You'll get it one day, Squirt."

"Scott, come on," Gordon stared at his brother incredulously. "I'm thirteen not three, I understand about girls!" Scott chuckled, and Gordon mock glared at him. "What I don't understand is why you got so annoyed at Virgil, I mean Casey was gonna find out about Gina sometime."

"Yeah, but _he_ didn't have to tell her." Scott sighed. "It didn't end well with Casey, I don't want to hurt her by rubbing my new girlfriend in her face."

"In Virg's defence, Scotty, you never actually told us what happened between you and Casey. We only found out you weren't dating her anymore 'cause Johnny noticed you stopped talking about her incessantly."

The older Tracy scowled. "Not _incessantly_," he defended, but stopped at Gordon's raised eyebrows look.

"Anyway," Gordon continued, "That's beside the point. It wasn't Virgil's fault, and you know it." Scott sighed again wearily then looked down at Gordon and smiled slightly.

"I should go apologize to Virg." Scott looked back up at the house, Virgil's window was dark but they could hear the low thudding of his music's heavy bass even from the end of the yard.

Gordon shook his head, "I'll go talk to him first. Finish your cigarette." Scott's face flushed red and he started to protest but Gordon knew him better, the fight with Virgil on top of the drama with Casey and Gina would make the oldest Tracy crave the cigarettes even more than usual. Gordon could always tell if something was bothering his brother by the number of times he slipped out of the house with his hands shoved in his pockets, trying to look casual.

Gordon gave Scott a rough punch on the arm and walked back to the house. Passing Alan watching television in the lounge he muttered, "One down, two to go."

Alan laughed and called, "Good luck with V, he's turned the bass up as loud as it goes, usually a sign he's _really_ pissed off."

He ruffled Alan's hair as he walked past the couch, earning an enraged squeal from his younger brother, then, chuckling, made his way upstairs. He could feel the floor shaking with the force of Virgil's loud music pounding out of the huge speakers that the musician had persuaded their dad to buy for him. Gordon knocked on the door but the sound was drowned out, so he just let himself in.

Virgil looked up from his sketchbook, a scowl on his face and glared at the redhead. Gordon, fed up with people giving him that look, returned it and turned the music down so quiet it was almost silent.

"Hey!" Virgil growled but Gordon just grinned broadly.

"Lighten up, Virgy, I just came to talk. I've already talked to Scooter."

Virgil sighed and looked out of the bedroom window then back up at Gordon. "He's smoking, isn't he?" he asked dejectedly. Gordon sighed too, for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, and nodded. Virgil's face fell and he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Virg, you can't stop him. Let him if he wants to." Virgil turned his glare to Gordon again, but Gordon held his hands up in defence. "Hey, hey, don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to keep the peace."

"Sorry Gords. It's just that… do you know how many he smokes when he's in a mood like this?"

"I know, Virg, but…" He shrugged. "Anyway. What I came up here to say is why were you and Scott fighting in the first place?"

Virgil let out a huge huff, "I talked to Casey, I don't see what the big deal is. I saw her at the movie theatre and she asked about Scott so I told her he was probably with Gina."

"Scott says he didn't want Casey to know about Gina or something. I don't get why really."

"Should I say sorry?"

Gordon grinned, "Probably V, he'll be up here in a minute, bashing on the door and trying to apologise himself too."

"Thanks, Gordo." Virgil reached up and ruffled Gordon's hair, before receiving a light nudge across the jaw with Gordon's knuckles in return. "Now shove off, Fish."

Gordon chuckled and headed out of Virgil's room, pulling the door closed behind him. That had been easier than he expected.

And now John. Gordon slowly made his way up to the flight of stairs that led up to his and John's rooms on the top floor of the huge Tracy farmhouse.

He tapped quietly on John's door. After a few moments he heard his older brother sniff then call him in. Opening the door, he saw John was curled up on his bed, his blond head resting on his left arm, his right arm pulled in close to his chest. Gordon gently nudged his brother's long legs out of the way so he could sit on the bed beside him. John looked up at him, his pale blue eyes brimming with tears, tear tracks already trailing down his cheeks.

"Johnny?" Gordon put his hand on John's shoulder, looking concernedly into his face. The bruise from Virgil's misplaced punch was dark against John's pale cheek; Gordon ran his finger over it slowly then glanced down at where John was still hugging his arm to his chest.

"John?" Gordon asked carefully, "Are you ok?"

John tried to smile but lifted his right hand, holding it towards Gordon who gently wrapped his fingers around his older brother's wrist. The blond let out a tiny hiss of pain and Gordon frowned.

"Scott and Virgil are going to be sorry for hurting you," Gordon growled, already planning to find some way of making his brothers pay.

"No," John shook his head, "It wasn't their fault, I hurt it when I fell over."

"John," Gordon knew John didn't like to blame his brothers but this was taking it too far. "You fell over 'cause Scott _pushed_ you, to get you away from Virg, who _hit_ you! You're allowed to be mad at them. I am. Al is. They deserve it sometimes, even if it was an accident."

John bit his lip, his forehead furrowing in worry.

"But-" John started.

"No." The redhead levelled his eyes on his older brother and set his jaw, he _would_ win this argument. Scott and Virgil deserved to get the cold shoulder from John for once. "Now," Gordon carefully lifted John's wrist again, his coach had given all of the boys on the swim team basic first aid training and he prodded his brother's arm gently, asking if it hurt. Then sighed in resignation, "You're going to have to show Virg," he said.

He pulled John up off the bed and put his arm around his older brother. John was a whole foot taller than Gordon, but the redhead steadily guided him to the door and pulled it open.

Leading John downstairs, Gordon stopped outside Virgil's bedroom door. He could faintly hear Scott's voice, practically begging an obviously stubborn Virgil to forgive him. The water loving Tracy rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, then, without waiting for a reply, walked in. John hung back, watching cautiously over Gordon's shoulder.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Both dark haired brothers turned to look at Gordon, identical annoyed expressions on their faces. Gordon held his hands up in defeat. "Have you guys apologised to each other yet?" he asked sweetly.

"Well I'm trying to, but _someone_ is being ridiculously stubborn and won't accept it," Scott complained.

"Virg?" Gordon groaned and rolled his eyes again, "Anyway there's someone else you both need to say sorry to as well," he told them pointedly. Then turned and realised John wasn't standing beside him anymore. He looked back at the door and saw John leaning against the wall in the hall, holding his wrist to his chest with a look of worry on his face. Gordon gently pulled John into the room and Scott and Virgil's faces fell immediately.

"John," Scott rushed to the blond, and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Virgil had also moved over to John and placed a hand over the bruise on his older brother's cheek, before noticing the way John held his right arm close.

"Scott, move." Scott glared down at Virgil, not letting go of John, until Gordon dragged him away.

"Gordo? What-" Scott began but John's hiss of pain stopped his question and he turned back to the blond to see that Virgil had pushed him down so John was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was kneeling in front of him gently holding the sixteen year old's right arm.

"Johnny? Does this hurt?" Virgil carefully pressed his fingertips against John's wrist.

John nodded, biting his lip and trying to blink back tears. Scott was at his side in an instant, one arm around his shoulders.

Gordon shuffled from foot to foot in the doorway, not sure what he could do to help. He knew Virgil didn't like to be crowded when in 'doctor mode' and Scott was comforting John, there wasn't really anything for Gordon to do.

"I didn't think it was broken, just a sprain, but I thought you'd better check," Gordon told Virgil who nodded but showed no other signs of hearing his brother speak. After prodding John's wrist some more and making him bend and wiggle his fingers, Virgil finally looked up at Scott and John.

"Yup, just a sprain, not broken, Johnny-boy."

"I'm so sorry, John. It's all my fault, I didn't mean to hurt you."

John didn't reply to Scott but he turned on the bed and buried his face in Scott's shoulder. Scott hugged him tighter, still looking guilty.

"Come on, we've still got a wrist brace in the cupboard from when Scotty hurt his wrist playing baseball."

Scott looked up with a frown, "Aw, Virg, you made it sound like I'm just a weakling who can't play baseball!"

"And…?" Virgil ducked as Scott attempted to smack him upside the head without dislodging John from the bed.

"It's not my fault the pitcher couldn't aim; he threw the ball straight at my hand rather than at the bat," Scott grumbled as Virgil pulled John to his feet.

Guiding him out of the room, Virgil led John towards the stairs, Scott following closely. Gordon trailed along behind his three older brothers, glad that everything was alright between them again and they had fallen back into their friendly teasing easily.

When they got to the kitchen Virgil pushed John down onto one of the chairs around the big table, then went to the freezer to find an icepack. Scott opened the medicine cupboard and started rummaging around for the wrist brace. Unsure of what he could do to help, Gordon pulled the two pint jug from a cupboard and filled it with milk before sticking it in the microwave.

"I say we watch a movie now and just chill out," Scott said as he passed the brace to Virgil. The middle brother was holding the icepack over John's wrist.

"Hold that there for fifteen minutes then I'll put the brace on," he told John then turned to Scott, "Ok, what d'you wanna watch?"

The microwave pinged and Gordon pulled the steaming jug from it, "Johnny should choose," he told his older brothers, who both nodded. "Ooh, I'll make popcorn!" Abandoning the jug of milk he turned to the cupboard to look for the popcorn.

"Gords?" Scott tilted his head towards the milk.

"Oh yeah, catch." He threw the bag of corn at Scott, who caught it one handed and then stuffed it in the microwave, simultaneously opening a cupboard above his head and pulling out a huge bowl.

"So, what's our movie for tonight, John?" Virgil poured a glass of water, and put it and two Tylenol pills in front of the blond.

John frowned but swallowed the pills, then his face split into a grin, "Can we watch Lord of the Rings?"

His three brothers all grinned, Scott rolled his eyes and muttered, "Again!"

"What?" John face was the picture of innocence, "We haven't watched it since Dad bought the new surround sound system, it will be even better now!"

"Course, Johnny," Scott ruffled his hair, causing John to moan and smooth the pale blond curls back into place.

Gordon stirred the huge jug of hot chocolate, then grabbed five mugs and put them on a tray, pouring the lovely chocolaty drink into each mug. Scott pulled the fully popped popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into the bowl and placed it on Gordon's tray, then, smirking at the redhead, pulled the tray from his hands and led the way into the lounge where Alan was still watching television, practically oblivious to his brother's entrance.

"I could've carried that, Scoot."

"Didn't want you to drop anything, Midget." Gordon waited until Scott had put the tray down on the side table before jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oi," Scott chuckled as he grabbed Gordon in a headlock and ran his knuckles over his hair, "Knucklehead."

Virgil and John burst into laughter as they entered the room, John carrying his Lord of the Rings (special extended edition, of course) Blu-Ray.

"Can you guys shush, I'm tryin' to watch this," Alan called from the couch.

Scott and Virgil exchanged looks, then leapt at Alan, tickling him until he slid off the couch gasping for breath and red in the face.

Gordon sniggered at his younger brother and passed him a mug of hot chocolate, while John slipped the Blu-Ray disk into the player and grabbed the remote from the floor.

"Al, go get the beanbag from the games room," Gordon pleaded as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Alan huffed but left the room.

"Gordo," Scott reprimanded.

"What? What else are little brothers for, if not to get stuff for their older brothers?"

"Good point, go get my school bag." He smirked at Gordon's look of outrage.

"What d'you need that for?"

"Just get it, Squirt." Without realising, Gordon copied Alan's actions exactly as he huffed before running up the stairs and picking up Scott's school bag from the floor by his brother's desk. Returning to the lounge he found Alan dragging the huge beanbag across the hall. He grabbed the other edge and helped Alan shove the giant beanbag through the door then tossed Scott's bag onto his lap.

"Thanks, Gordy." He stuck his hand into the bag and a familiar rustling sound had all four brothers turning to grin at the oldest. His face broke into a grin as he pulled out two jumbo bags of Skittles that their dad had 'confiscated' due to all of the arguments recently.

"Aw, man!"

"Go Scotty!"

"You're the best, bro!"

"Awesome dude!"

Chuckling, Scott ripped open the first bag and held it out to John, who took a handful then turned and flopped down onto the couch between Scott and Virgil, wriggling to get more comfortable.

"Ok, ready guys?" Virgil said as he pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

Gordon pulled the bowl of popcorn onto his lap where he sat on the beanbag with Alan and grinned. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Anyway, hope the super long wait was kinda worth it and you liked this story.**

**And a whole hamper of virtual goodies for each reviewer as an apology for my negligence!**

**I'm now off to read and review all the stories I have missed in my absence!**

**Thanks, and sorry again from LiGi xxx**


End file.
